


City of Dreams

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: Kim Mingyu liked going to the enchanted chamber called City of Dreams, located between the Mountains of Ice and Fire. A place where dreams came true, they say.





	City of Dreams

Kim Mingyu liked going to the enchanted chamber called City of Dreams, located between the Mountains of Ice and Fire. A place where dreams came true, they say.

Mingyu loved dreaming, something too magical to describe, but he knew he'll sleep forever if he could just to experience it. He loved dreaming about the unforgettable moments, unfounded treasures, uncharted territories.

But most of all, he loved dreaming about Lee Jihoon; his neighbour, his best friend, and his first and last love.

He loved dreaming about exploring the Atlantis with him, looking for the hidden treasures in the deep sea with him, watching a thousand sunsets with him. Mingyu loved seeing all the things they've talked about, even if its just a product of fantasy.

And he became so addicted to it.

His family warmed him about it. They say that the more time spent there, the faster his gasp for reality will slip away. But Mingyu doesn't mind, he'd rather stay in the chamber of lies than to experience the reality without Jihoon.

Because the sad truth is, he could only be Jihoon in his dreams, and if his sanity is a price he'll have to pay to be together with him again, he'll gladly surrender it.

* * *

Kim Mingyu liked going to the enchanted chamber called City of Dreams, but many also called it Chamber of Lies. A plain, empty chamber. There's nothing special about it because once inside, there's nothing but silence. But if you stayed long enough, you'll start seeing things, hearing things, and if you're good enough, your dreams could be almost real. And for those who attained that experience had no cure, as they already let go of their rationality.

Mingyu had already mastered it. And he'd rather be called insane as long as Jihoon is by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you at #SVTIDEALCUTINMANILA!


End file.
